ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Brulo
Defeated with a party of 5. whm/blm blm mnk thf smn. Having DD on it was pretty much a bad idea because it has constant spikes that do a lot of damage. Lots of death from its multiple 2hrs- smn ended up kiting for a while with help from the weakened thf. At about 25% a helper rdm joined and unsuccessfully chainspell aero(wups) him down. Only about 2 of us left standing when it died. He seems like a good Leviathan smn battle. Maybe get a few smns, and a yellow jakuten army. Fire Carol?! Fire resist atmas?! Not an easy one! Take care with low numbers. Echojin 09:09, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Today Sunday January 23, 2011.Soloed Brulo as MNK/WAR With a Brew Druing Time 22:00 - 6:00 Club Procced Blue !! and Scythe NO DROP !!! WTF Dont supused to Blue !! make Weaponds drops 100%? only drop Colorless Soulx2, Earring + Fire Ammo that are 100% *Nope.--Billzey 05:44, January 24, 2011 (UTC) * Blue !! adds more higher chances of it to drop, definitely not 100%. Bring a THF with you and it will most likely to drop :). 4 man (no brew) Killed with 4, BLM BLU MNK WHM. Need to pretty much cheat it by using multiple Fanatic's Powders. We tried initially as SAM WHM BLU WAR which was a terrible idea, Inferno isn't too bad with Shell but it's the damn multiple hits. He hits like he has hundred fists from time to time, which just utterly destroys even the best PDT setup. However, he only moves at normal speed so kiting him is a real possibility. A few BLM should easily be able to take this down, but beware not to get too close, since he can do 3 hits per round for ~300 a hit and ~50-90 add effect, so ~1200 damage per attack round. Kiting is the best way to do this, never melee. Kegsay 21:53, February 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll second the kiting strategy. He's very easy to kite and doesn't seem to have any resistance to physical damage. I don't see why a BLU would have any trouble soloing with cannonball.--Billzey 07:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) 2xSMN, 1xNIN Duoable by two SMNs using Leviathan with minor difficuly. Started with Minikin/Ultimate/Beyond as atmas, but it does hit pretty hard. We had a NIN (and a couple others) in the party just to proc red, so we had him kite for a minute so that we could switch Beyond out for Ducal Guard, fight went much smoother after that. Had 4 merit levels in Grand Fall and average SMN gear, and was doing anywhere between 2k and 3k damage with Grand Fall, depending on how much TP Leviathan had, fight took about 15 mins.--KodoReturns 08:31, May 2, 2011 (UTC) That's not a duo! Aphugel 00:08, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I technically never said we duoed it, I said it's duo-'able'. :P Had we started with the correct atmas, it would've been an clear duo, but we had a third person kite the mob for 2-3 minutes so that we could switch an atma, so I guess it could be considered a trio, though for the most part, only two people were doing anything. --KodoReturns 20:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Depop He depopped on us while 2 ppl were up and in range. Not funny, a lot of work up the spout. Why do we keep playing this, if SE is unfair to the extreme? Sometime I feel I play cards agains a known cheater. Aphugel 00:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) --he depops if noone has hate on him, so if someone died without the other 2 people in range have done anything he will depop, this is easily fixed, just have them cast something on him, i kinda personaly enjoy this feature, nothing like dieing at 1% and some random person come by and gets the finishing blow after you worked hard to get KI, but in the same since sometimes dieing and raise to finish off is nice too......--DK 12:50, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Solo *'99PLD/49RUN' /RDM works just fine too. Aegis and Flame Sachet recommended but not essential. Atma: RR, MM, Brother Wolf. With Brother wolf, Barfire and two Unda enchantments your fire resist should come to around 300. Throw Shell IV and some -MDT gear on top of that and Inferno will do between 40-300 damage, Fire IV between 0-50. Phalanx should negate his physical attacks. Since Koios is an easy solo on this job too, this is a good way to farm your souls alone. --Romon (talk) 15:34, June 7, 2013 (UTC) 99THF/DNC Any Standard Ilvl pieces should work fine Atma: Voracious violet, Stronghold (use brother wolf instead of Stronghold if you have access) Buffs: None - Obtaining shell from another Player,Fields of Valor, or Scroll from peacekeepers coalition as well as Barfira will of course make the fight much smoother but not mandatory Temp items: Lucid potion 1,2,3 Dusty elixir Lucid elixir 1,2 should all be brought for safety. Strategy: The main danger with this fight is the persistant Blaze Spikes, the more you attack the more damage you take. This can be tempered by turning away if you reach orange health. You want to utilize all of your TP for Curing Waltzes and maintain your health above yellow just to be safe in case Inferno sneaks in high dmg or his TP move actually lands. I recieved full drops minus the Atma without any procs and TH8. --Exavion (talk) 08:13, May 18, 2014 (UTC) 117iLvl PUP/mage with RNG automaton I only started doing Brulo seriously because I was getting two colorless souls every time when fighting him for fun after fighting Koios for PUP body armor seals. Then it stopped and I was only getting single drops, so I tried to find out why. Turns out I had been playing "better" and doing skill chains Armor Piercer -> Victory Smite -> Light whenever I got TP, which broke it. If you fight Brulo pet-only with a RNG automaton, he very consistently drops two souls without TH. Just remember to use Role Reversal when your automaton's HP is low, then heal yourself to get ready for next time (this is why sub mage). You can also use Tactical Switch when you end up with TP from atma. This does not seem to work with the other two colorless soul mobs, but they are more difficult to fight than Koios/Brulo, so I haven't done them much. --Elwynn (talk) 14:21, November 22, 2014 (UTC)